She Came From the Sky
by firegoddess463601
Summary: Fang a regular boy, Max a princess from a far off planet. what happens when these two live crash into eachother. A lot of chaos thats what happen. join Max as she trys to escape death and get back home, but of corse there are going to be a few bumps in the raod. rated T for language and some scenes.


**Hello my people welcome to a new story. This is my first Maximum Ride story so tell me if you like it hate it also check out my other story In the Depths any ways on with the first chapter. PS I own nothing **

She Came From the Sky

(Max's POV)

"Uggggghhhh how much longer?" I asked

"About three more months my lady" the co-polite said

Well somebody please shoot me now! Oh wait I'm forgetting something, like you guys have no idea who I am. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Maximum Catharine Ride crown princess of Flock what a joy- do you hear the sarcasm in my voice-. Flock is my home planet, I'm going back after a two month meeting I mean really what meeting takes two fucking months? God, that was horrible thank the spirits that it's over!

Anyway right now we are passing through section 3520 A.K.A the Milky Way galaxy, subsection 38.9854 or Earth. Earth is one of the few planets left to join the contract, the planets that are a part of the contract trade with each other, protect each other, blah, blah, blah and shit like that. Enough with the back story back to the present.

So I got three months till I have to get back to 'work' or as I like to say my own hell. Going to balls meetings, meeting suitors, God just think about it makes me want to jump out of this ship….Ah imploding I have a wonderful imagination now don't I. now that I think about it maybe there is a way to make those three months starch into three years.

"Well I'm going to have to cut my legs off if I don't get up and walk around" I said to myself

I really wish we were on a ship that I could fly around in, what why are you guys looking at me like that, it's not like I said anything weird just that I want to fly around- ohhhh right I forgot to tell you yea sorry about that. Everybody on Flock is born with wings thus the name Flock. Sighing I got out of my cloud 9 chair, really that is the most amazing chair in the universe no joke. Anyway I was passing the cockpit a message came through, a message that made my blood run cold.

"Royal Space Ship of Flock, this is Jeb Batchelder commander of the ITEX Royal Military surrender now or we will open fire."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, ITEX are our worse enemies. They think my people are evil demons because of our wings, they think we are fallen angles banished to hell where we escaped from, well I'll tell you now that is a load of bull. I was snapped out of my daze when I heard the polite and best friend JJ tell the crew members.

"Quickly, get the princess to the escape bay!"

"No!" I yelled

JJ looked up from her computer to see me standing in the door way with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Max this is not up for discussion! Your father put me in charge of your safety and I'll be dammed if anything happens to you. Now for the love of Flock, please go to the escape bay I'll be there after I send out a quick message" JJ said the last part with a wink

"Well it looks like I don't really have a choice" I grumbled

Just as I was heading out I heard what the said message was.

"This is Jennifer Joy Captain of the Royal Space Ships of Flock division one telling you to FUCK OFF!"

'That will do it' I thought with a smirk

When I reached the escape bay all of the lights were off, the only way you could see was by the eerie red glow of the warning light. The only thing you could hear was the panic voices of the crew members and the warning sirens repeating the same message over and over again

"Warning, warning enemy ship has locked on, prepare for boarding."

Max you have to go!" JJ screamed over the noise

"Wait, what about you and the rest of the crew members?" I screamed back

"We'll be fine, we'll create a diversion so you can slip away then we'll slip away our away ourselves" she said now standing in front of me.

"But if anything happens then I want you to know that your not my best friend, no your something more." JJ said

"Ok not the best time to come out of the closet, but I will support any of your decisions" I said

"What? No not that, really you just ruined the moment" she said

"Sorry" I say back

"What I was going to say that you're not my friend, you're my sister" she said

Ok now I'm going to start crying, no bad Max there is danger no crying.

"You're my sister to" I say

I get into the escape pod and turn back to my 'sister' and say.

"I love you sis, now kick some ass for me"

"Will do" was her reply

And with that I was shot into space under full camouflage.

(Jeb's POV)

Finally we have the princess of Flock, we can at last take over that stupid planet and kill all of those demons without a fight. My people fear those flying freaks 'only evil can fly without machine' our great book says and all evil must be killed and banished back to hell where they crawled out from.

"Division one report to the transfer bay and prepare for boarding" I said into the mick connected to my shirt.

By time I arrived at the transfer bay everyone was present and accounted for.

"Let's go get a princess" I said, a coarse of cheers was given to me in return.

Grinning I hit the button and was incased by a bright beam of light.

(JJ POV)

I watched as my best friend shot out into the inky blackness of space.

"Everybody arm yourselves and report to the transfer bay." I said into my communicator while making my way to the armory.

A few minutes later every crew member- except the co-polite who was driving the ship- was at the transfer bay loaded to the teeth in weaponry.

"Let's give these mother fuckers a proper Flock welcome." I said everybody in the bay started laughing evilly.

'Maybe those ITEXans are right maybe we are evil….nahh'. as soon as that thought came to my head the said mother fuckers arrived and all hell broke loose.

(Jeb's POV)

Those Flockans didn't know what hit them, sure they got a few of us to but our armor and weapons were far better. I walked around the bloody battle field that was once the transfer bay. Walking I noticed a young women in a captions' uniform no older than the princess herself lying among the dead barley breathing.

I stalked carefully over to her, careful to avoid stepping on any of the bodies. Kneeling down in front of her and using her hair to pull her close to me, I spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"Where's the princess?"

All that bitch did was glare at me.

"Don't make me repeat myself" I said pulling on her hair

That was when she did something that really pissed me off. She spit right in my face. I slapped her so hard the my hand stung after wards.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled at her again holding her by her hair next to my face.

She spoke in a show dying whisper.

"You can look for the rest of entirety but you will never find her, this is my promise to you. Now go to hell." She said with a small smirk fixed on her face.

Enraged by this I threw her down and stomped away not even carrying if I stepped on any of the bodies. I gathered the remaining members of my division and loaded them one by one into the last working transfer beam. I was the last one the get into the beam of light, I pulled out my communicator and gave my order.

"Blow this ship to HELL!"

I laid there in pain as I heard Jeb give the order to blow up the ship. I painfully hauled myself to the window that was facing the enemy ship, just in time to see that their lasers were locked onto my ship and were firing up. My last thought was.

' At least Max is safe at least she is hidden as long as she is alive Flock will live on' I thought as the red light neared the ship.

At the last second I closed my eyes and said

"Goodbye sis"

(Max's POV)

I was about to enter earth's atmosphere when I heard the boom of a laser firing, I turned just in time to see my ship the only way to get back home with my best friend exploding into a million pieces.

"NOOOO, JJ!" I screamed banging my fist on the back window.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the piece of debris hurtling toward the wing of my pod. When I did notice it was too late, the shrapnel sliced clean through my left wing causing the ship to noise dive and spiral.

I quickly took the pod off auto polite and yanked the joy stick upwards trying to even out the craft. I could see the flames coming off the sides of the ship as I plunged through the atmosphere. Time seemed to slow down when the worst thing happened, my right wing was tore off and both engines failed.

"Shit!" I said

The ground was now within view. I tried to engage the emergency shoot, but because I have the best luck in the world, when I engaged it I found it ripped to shreds.

"Dammit" I said

"Well time for plan B"

I quickly popped off the hatch and jumped out. My craft was only five hundred feet off the ground when I jumped out. I quickly unfurled my wing and just as quickly regretted it.

"Shit, bad idea, bad idea." I said

"Yup this is going to hurt" I exclaimed through gritted teeth.

I hit the compact dirt of some park creating a deep creator in my wake. My ship fell just a couple hundred feet away from me leaving behind a deep fiery trench where it fell. I slowly sat up and checked my self over.

"A couple of scrapes, bruises, and one dress torn to pieces, well could have been worse." I said getting to my feet and brushing myself off.

If only I knew that I wasn't alone in this field.

(Jeb's POV)

I look out the window facing down toward that pathetic planet earth, gripping the ledge I said.

"You can run and you can hide, but I will find you princess this I swear."

**Wow that was long, I hope you all liked it and remember please review and tell me what you want to be in the story, but until then. **

**Stay Hot ;) **


End file.
